The Dragon
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Hermione could not sleep, and we have to blame to a blond boy, when she discovered her feelings from him, she decided to face them looking in the stars


The Dragon.

It was the third night Hermione Granger goes to the Astronomy tower passed the midnight. The third night she sat down and looked to the starry sky.

The third Hermione was looking involuntarily to a constellation especially. Why he? She was wondering again and again while she contemplated the brilliant stars that were forming the body of the snake, because it was, in spite of his name: The dragoon, Draco, just like him.

It was the third night in which, without she noticed, the tears started to fall of her eyes, while Hermione was looking for his constellation because she could not find him.

Hermione was in love with him.

A pain in her chest grows up without control; something Hermione did not feel when believed it was hate. Why he? The question was repeating in her mind looking for an answer that would not appear in any book.

Could be possible that Hermione had sheltered always this feeling, from the first moment she saw him, Could be possible that her brain had deny it for six years, for the need to stay away from someone like him, someone who was despising her and hated her, that was not losing opportunity to humiliate her, only for a blood question.

Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

This Certain was installed in her brain three days ago, something changed, her brain, better said, her heart, couldn't deny it anymore. Malfoy himself had shown it to her.

-O-

Hermione could not forget that evening, she was anxious, Hermione was walking fastly along a corridor, looking for someone and avoiding him at the same time. Losing his rationality with every step she took

She was almost running when a leg made her stumble, and she could not help but fall to the floor. It was going to kill the responsible wretch. But raising her eyes the silver sight of Draco Malfoy met furiously with hers.

- What happens Granger? - Always speaking with his habitual mocking tone - finally do you take the place that corresponds to your level, or you like to kiss the floor where I pass?

Hermione got up tremulous, it was boiling of ire, had to answer something to Malfoy, something that should erase this superiority smile, which for any strange reason she could not stop to look at.

The words were not coming to his mouth like they used to, Hermione could not start one of these verbal, ingenious wars, which occasionally were even funny.

But this day she had got lost looking at Draco Malfoy, and could not speak. Hermione could not have him nearly, and something was waking up in her.

She was ready to get out of there as soon as possible, leaving Malfoy with the same smile in his face.

-The cat has eaten your tongue or Potter and Weasley are tired of hearing you? - He commented, without letting her scape.

Never before, Hermione had wanted to slap the boy so much as this moment. She wanted to beat him with all her forces to close his mouth, but much more wanted to beat herself, because this had not been the first way of making him shut up she thinks on.

-Malfoy…-Hermione curse when his name sounds strangely soft from her lips.

It wasn't the best moment, not this or any, she ran by the corridor.

-Granger … - Draco answered to her back, with the same tone that she had used.

She wanted to beat him, to hug him, to kill him, and to kiss him, all at the same time. Hermione's heart beat with so much force, and she believed it could exploit in her chest.

Hermione desired to hate him again, or at least to believe she hated him, or to be able to correspond to Ron, with him the things were easier. He was not despising her up to the point of not considering her a human. Ron loved her like Draco couldn't.

He would never do it, because the only idea had to give him more revulsion than the acceptable.

In the astronomy tower Hermione was continuing crying without realizing that the hours were passing by, Draco in the sky was observing it majestically, as his human namesake, the boy also has always look at her over the shoulder, his gray eyes were flaming when did it, anticipating the insult that would dedicate to her that time.

-O-

Hermione was becoming smaller under Malfoy's sight, She had never reacted like that before in front the boy's offenses, she couldn't stay quiet.

-Malfoy… - She tried again, her voice was trembling.

She faced Draco, who had approached by the corridor, now they were to close.

- Yes? – ask Draco, looking in her eyes, waiting patiently for the reply of the answer. – Come on, Granger, I have better thing to do for lose the time.

Hermione knew she had lost, that there was nothing to do, not if he was so nearly, and she couldn't think, if she remained there, she would end up by doing something she'd regret.

Hermione ran hotfoot for the corridor, moving away from Draco Malfoy, she went back to her Common Room, far away from him, and without looking back, scared of see him there.

-O-

In the astronomy tower, remembering this moment, she was feeling silly and ridiculous, Hermione couldn't understand what was happening, she was a rational person, always, so she could not understand the feeling when she saw him, or simply, listening his name in the hallway, hearing his voice in any bend, or watching his blond hair in the crowd.

It was four o'clock of that night, when Hermione listened to a noise after her, something was striking the floor and waked her up of the strange dream she had submerged already several hours ago.

She turned and saw him there, her coffee eyes ran up with his silver ones, and the oppression in her chest was back.

-Malfoy… - Hermione said as she had done three days ago.

-Hermione.-Answer Draco with a weak tone in his voice.

The girl had never listened her name in that way, Draco Malfoy had never called her by her first name, and nobody had said it like him, revealing so many things in a simple word.

He knew it, he knew her secret.

Hermione felt the need of protect herself from him, it was possible to be dangerous that Draco knew her feelings, could use them against her.

- How do you know? - Hermione asked, venturing a conversation.

Draco advanced a couple of steps, but he continued far away.

- You think too highly, almost it was not necessary to use Legeremens, for discover it. – He answered, again ironically.

The indignation that felt Hermione vanished momentarily when he gave another step to the front, getting close to her.

- Since when? - The young man asked, it was not necessary to ask to know what he was talking about.

Doing an effort, Hermione chose to be sincere with him.

- Three days ago, maybe always. Does it matter?

Another step from Draco, Hermione continued sitting, caught between him and the emptiness out of the tower.

-No.-Confess the boy.

-No.-Repeat she.

One step more and Hermione got up, to look directly in his eyes, like an equal, challenging the blond with her sight.

- Since when do you know it? - She asked, recovering the indignation in his tone.

- When I saw you here I had to find out. - Two more steps from him, already there was no distance. - Maybe always, in fact, doesn't matter – he added in a sigh closely to Hermione's mouth.

Hermione bit her low lip. This situation had to be a trick; Malfoy would never approach her if it was not to bother her.

The distance was concerning and she was trying to resist the temptation of his lips, so near hers.

-Maybe I always wish you could love me too. - The Slytherin whispered slightly confused.

Hermione, lifted the sight to look at Draco's eyes, surprised by his revelation, scared if everything was a dream, or worse still, a lie.

His gray eyes, were flaming without evilness, looking with attention Hermione discovered something of hope in them.

- Wh…?

Hermione's question remained drowned in Malfoy's lips, who don't doubt of giving the last step between both, kissing Hermione, with the desire and the need that he had felt for six long years, during which, it had sheltered them with the better he knew: the hate.

Hate, created to hide the secret passion that both were feeling and to which finally they had yielded themselves, kissing each other panting and desperate, determined to recover as soon as possible the time lost in jeers and senseless rivalries. Forgetting names, houses or blood, nothing had importance for them except the other one. Nothing could matter anymore to Draco, that Hermione's arms in his neck, and there's nothing that Hermione could have wished more than the body of the nervous boy hugging her strongly, scared if she preferred fleeing, but confident that she would never do it.

Hidden in the astronomy tower, as if it was not importing anything anymore, supported in the night and under the attentive look of the dragoon that was contemplating them, majestically from the sky.

Ok, That's it!

I hope you like it. And please let me know.

I have to say that English is not my native language (I'm Spanish) and if you find anything wrong, please let me know.

If something you don't understand please ask me

And you can find the Spanish version in my profile.

Thanks a lot.

Ailvis Malfoy


End file.
